


You're My Obsession

by sillypandalover91



Series: So This Is Love [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Background Relationships, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obsession, Romance, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), They're in love with each other, Virgin Alastor, Virgin Baxter, grey ace Alastor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillypandalover91/pseuds/sillypandalover91
Summary: Baxter accidentally buys porn and ends up with an obsessive crush on Angel Dust. Not really a bad thing except he has also gotten into a habit of buying collector edition Angel Dust Merchandise. That in itself isn't a bad thing either, however when he steals something Alastor wants for himself, well, that is a bad thing.
Relationships: Alastor's Shadow/Angel Dust's Shadow, Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Baxter (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, onesided though - Relationship
Series: So This Is Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790473
Comments: 55
Kudos: 213





	1. Lady Science

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely and positive response the first chapter got! It means so much =)  
> I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. It is a fleshed out one of the one I wrote on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is set after my first story in the series. That one is still in progress but I wanted to work on this one too! I hope you like it ^^

Baxter’s mind was a complex system that he meticulously cultivated and tended to as one did a garden. He was careful as to what he allowed himself to delve into because he was very self-aware of his…bad habits—after all what else got him thrown to hell if not his obsessive nature to thoroughly explore every aspect of whatever fixation his mind had decided to cling to at moments in time.

That being said, he didn’t often allow himself to wander into book shops let alone the science section. In most circles in Hell, the science section left much to be desired and ironically enough, it was in the pride circle where he had manifested, that had the worst selection. Still, he supposed that that only meant that there was more opportunity for him to publish his work and really make a name for himself.

But even geniuses hit mental roadblocks and the metaphorical inspiration tap soon ran dry which was precisely why he was halfway inside the sales bin at his local bookstore, tossing periodical after periodical over his shoulder.

Baxter climbed into the bin to reach the other publications at the very bottom, ignoring the cough from behind him.

“Too vague,” he muttered after paging through a science journal and tossing it over his shoulder. He reached for another, rolled his eyes when he saw that the featured scientist was Sir Pentious, and tossed it, “Too full of himself. Damnit! Is there truly nothing worth reading in this god forsaken shithole?”

“Ahem,” said the sales associate once more.

“What?!” Baxter poked his head out to glare down at the imp.

Returning the glare, the sales associate pointed to the sign above the sales bin that read No Bin Diving.

“If you don’t want people to Bin Dive,” started Baxter as he hopped out of the bin, “maybe take into consideration that not every demon has the luxury of being giants at six feet tall!”

“You mean average height?” The imp pulled out a step ladder from under the bin and shoved it into Baxter’s chest, “Next time read the signs, shorty. This ladder is for midgets like us so do me a favor and use it to put everything back the way you found it. I don’t get paid enough for this Karen bullshit and I still got sale inventory to put away.”

Before Baxter could retort, the sales associate scampered back to the front where he picked up his price gun and continued putting red stickers on different books and films.

Grumbling, Baxter did as the imp told him. It wouldn’t do if he were to be banned from another bookstore. He absentmindedly reached behind him for another book to toss in, briefly glancing at the cover and pausing. This wasn’t one that he had tossed away. They were videos for one and the title read The Lady Science Collection in pretty cursive. The cover itself was sleek and white with black lettering. Chemistry flasks and equations filled the rest of the boxing in clear emboss. In the back, the synopsis claimed that it was some of Angel’s best work and that it would be sure to leave any scientist more than satisfied with the contents within.

“Angel,” asked Baxter, “Who the hell is Angel?”

Curious, Baxter sat it aside and quickly tossed everything back in before taking the set to the checkout. The imp glanced at the films and shook his head, “Came in for some textbook left with porn. Typical virgin.”

“Wait, what?” It was too late to pull out his card from the reader as the screen read APPROVED in big blue block letters and ALL SALES FINAL was stamped onto his receipt. Baxter sputtered when the imp shoved his purchase into a brown bag and tossed to him, “But I don’t watch porn! It doesn’t do anything to stimulate my mind and- “

“Yeah, yeah. I didn’t hear you say anything bout not being a virgin though, so I guess that part still rings typical. Now get the hell out of my store, perv. I’m about to go on my lunch break.”

“Yeah, well, you’re the one selling porn so who’s the real pervert?”

The imp pushed Baxter out, “Still you, Pal.”

Blushing furiously, Baxter hugged his accidental purchase and scurried back to his apartment in the museum district, making sure to lock all 13 of his security locks behind him

“Dio mio,” he muttered, tossing his coat over the couch, “the fuck am I going to do with this smut?” He unwrapped the plastic from the white box.

When opened, a chemistry lab popped up with glittering swirls in the beakers and test tubes. Spiderwebs were embossed in iridescent pink on the folds where the actual films were. Inside was a small drawer that contained a poster of Angel Dust as well as an artbook with candid shots of the three films inside.

To say that Baxter’s breath was stolen would be an understatement. His mouth fell and he felt his face burn as he flipped through the pages until his eyes landed one the first photograph of Angel dressed in a lab coat and glasses. In his delicate hands were test tubes and in the lower set a note pad and pen with surprisingly accurate data. The note on the side was a quote from him on the trilogy.

_I wanted to make something that was true to life, well as true to life as we can get when we’re dead. So I personally did all of the research. If I got something wrong, let me know and maybe you and I can fix it~_ _I hope you enjoy these as much as I enjoyed staring in them -Love and kisses, Angel Dust._

The next page was too much for Baxter and he quickly closed the book, gingerly placed it back in the drawer with the poster and closed the set with wide eyes, “Holy shit.”

He began to pace, “Ok, Bax, don’t freak out. You have absolutely no reason to freak out. They’re just films. Everyone watches porn. It’s totally normal to feel aroused by a pretty spider. You’re an angler fish for fucks sake. It’s even more normal to be turned on by someone who can eat you.”

Baxter stopped that train of thought, not wanting to drown in all the ways Angel Dust could eat him up and how he would thank him for the opportunity to sate his hunger. He took out the poster and looked at it, “I only just met you, how the hell do you have your hooks in me already?!”

Snorting he took out the first film and plopped it into his laptop, “It’s probably not even accurate or that good.” Baxter double checked that the locks were in place before locking himself in his room only to come out three hours later with wide eyes and a blue flush on his skin.

With sweatpants thrown on almost as an afterthought, he limped his way to the kitchen for a much needed glass of water, foregoing any semblance of decorum and downing it in one go. Baxter could feel a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face and decided that a second glass was in order. He sipped this one slowly as he leaned against his counter to process what he had seen and done.

Even after his fifth climax, Baxter hadn’t paused the films. Instead he listened to Angel’s research and questions and written down some questions of his own in regard to the topic.

With a list of things he wanted to research, Baxter couldn’t help but chuckle, “Leave any scientist satisfied indeed.”


	2. The Auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baxter goes to war with DeerGentleman34 and wins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely and positive response the first chapter got! It means so much =)   
> I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.

Dulcet music echoed off Baxter’s living room walls as his skilled fingers danced across his harpsichord. He bitterly hummed a song he had written about Angel’s eyes as he tried to let the joy he had felt when composing it fill him.

His finger missed a note.

Smashing his hands down, Baxter growled, “God fucking damnit!” He slammed his head down on his harpsichord and groaned. When science couldn’t lift his spirits, music usually did but not this time.

This was the fifth time this month alone that some asshole named DeerGentleman34 won the items he coveted. He glanced at his adoring audience of porcelain Angel Dust figurines. The front most was the first one he had managed to acquire shortly after his accidental purchase a few months ago. It was one of twenty in existence and he had been lucky enough to be walking through a neighborhood where a widow was selling her late husband’s nick nacks.

“ _That damn fool just got this in the mail not too long ago_ ,” she had said as she wrapped the figurine in tissue paper, “ _Won it on some website and the next thing we know, the Radio Demon is hunting him down. We’re deer for crying out loud! You would think he’d take that into consideration before killing his own kind. Then again my Gerald had a nasty habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Dumb fucker.”_

One figurine had turned into seven and the one movie set was now the center piece to a whole library of Baxter’s carefully curated collection. However, his library wouldn’t be complete until he had Angel’s latest series collectable called Persephone which stared Angel as the goddess of Spring. It came with a music box with a tiny figure of Angel dressed in pink and pale green lingerie with flower appliques tastefully scattered on his body. The poster alone would’ve been gorgeous in a clear frame.

But no.

Baxter couldn’t enjoy it in person because DeerGentleman34 just had to submit a new bid one second before the timer ended.

Too bitter to continue his attempt to soothe himself with his music, Baxter hopped off his bench and picked up the Angel plushie his elderly grandma of a landlord crocheted for him.

“How does the cretin always know what I’m after,” he asked the plushie, staring into the heterochromia eyes. “Yes, perhaps you’re right. I’m not the only fan around here that is after your memorabilia…But I am probably the only one that treats them with the respect they deserve. I have no doubt that this DeerGentleman34 is really some horny bastard who has perverted intent with my beautiful Angel. Probably leaves a sticky unsanitary mess all over. At least I have the decency to do my business in the privacy of my bedroom away from all of my things,” he muttered the last part. Then, with a surge of misplaced chivalrous feelings fueling him, Baxter nodded to himself, “I have no choice. This asshole Deer Gentleman must be stopped!”

It takes several sleepless nights, but Baxter eventually figured out how to hack into Auction House’s main frame and extract the binary code he needed for both the website’s security and timer on bids. With that information, he wrote his own code to create a door of sorts that could only be opened by his IP number and a digital wave that created a lag for everyone else when he accessed the door.

Tedious and perhaps underhanded but all was fair in love and war.

Baxter’s only concern was what Vox and Velvet, both who shared custody over the internet in Hell, would do to him. However, since his program was tailored specifically for Auction House, the two overlords didn’t appear to bat an eye when he tested it on an auction for the ivory hair brush prop Angel used in Persephone.

He won it of course but more importantly he realized that neither Vox or Velvet gave a shit if he cheated his way to victory. The only way he knew that he had made the smallest blip on their radar was the email Vox sent him poking fun at his virginity and that he didn’t blame him for perving on Angel—something that Baxter sputtered at because he was absolutely _not_ perving of Angel Dust—and that the only thing he did ask was that Baxter not blow out the rest of the web.

Baxter read it once more and shook his head, “Why does everyone automatically assume I’m a virgin?”

With his program loaded into his metaphorical digital gun, and Vox’s blessing, he continued with his daily life after death: research, testing, writing, stalk— _researching_ Angel’s hashtags, and checking the Auction House for anything that he might want to add to his collection. It was a shame that DeerGentleman34 wasn’t around to witness Baxter’s new secret weapon firsthand but that was ok. When the time came to brush swords with the perverted bastard, he was ready.

Several weeks passed, though, and there still was no sign of DeerGentleman34. It had gotten to the point where Baxter honestly had forgotten all about his rival. That was until the night he found _it_.

“Oh, my!” His eyes widened at the thumbnail on one particular lot. It was for a body pillow and poster set of Angel posed like a pinup girl with a laboratory coat coquettishly falling off his shoulders and dressed in familiar black lace lingerie.

“I know this picture!” Baxter scrambled out of his beanbag chair to grab the artbook from the Lady Science Collection. He carefully and quickly paged through it until he found the same image except that the one in book had the feet cropped out. Pushing his glasses up, Baxter checked the item’s description and confirmed that this particular poster included Angel’s feet.

As Angel’s self-proclaimed number one fan and a self-respecting collector of all things Angel Dust, the fact that this was the first and last time he posed without shoes was what tempted him to settle back in his bean bag chair to through some of the sample images the seller provide.

Angel’s bare feet and legs were only covered by sheer black thigh highs and you can see the heart shaped pads of one of his paws as the other had a red soled high heel clinging to his toes. As for Angel himself, he looked like his best friend had told him the funniest joke he had ever heard because his high spirits could be seen clearly in his lucid eyes.

“I need this,” breathed both Baxter, “It may be photo shopped but what if it’s not,” he asked his plushie. He nodded to it, “Yes, yes, I know the risks of this site but worst-case scenario is that the feet are cropped. Pros to that is that I still get a poster sized version of the photo and a body pillow.”

And so, Baxter watched as the clock started to count back, bracing himself for the bidding war as more contenders submitted the initial fee of five dollars to enter the auction for this particular lot.

It’s a long one.

Emotions were high.

Bidders slowly backed off as soon as the price fell too far out of what their wallets allowed until it was only him and DeerGentleman34. They paused and allowed the timer to tick down until there were only seconds left.

“Yes, that’s right, you imbecile,” murmured Baxter as he saw DeerGentleman34 submit a seemingly final blow of three-thousand and one dollar that would have bested his own. “Angel’s smile is mine!”

Baxter slammed his gloved claw down on the execute button to activate the program that created a lag for the Deer who thought he deserved this bounty more than him and submitted his own final bid of three-thousand and _two_ dollars then promptly covered his eyes when the screen went black and a pixelated loading image of an imp counting money popped on.

He peaked between his claws and gasped when his username DrAngler44 was shown to be the winner of the lot.

Giggles escaped him as he watched his spoils get carefully packaged for instant delivery. The auction chat exploded with both praise and disgruntled curses but Baxter paid no mind. He was far too light with elation that his plan had worked. That he had actually found a way to beat DeerGentleman34.

The package was delivered via imp magic and in a puff of purple smoke, his carefully wrapped treasures appeared in his courier basket.

Almost reverently, Baxter unwrapped the packaging on the poster. He heard the chat in the background ping with demons begging him to show them his winnings as he carefully placed the faced down poster inside a glass frame. Once it was safely secured inside, he turned it around to take a look.

It was even more beautiful in person. The print was obviously of the highest quality and Baxter drank every inch of the masterpiece once he hung it on the wall. He studied it carefully until his eyes landed on the signature at the bottom corner.

“Oh my Satan!” Baxter pushed up his glasses and stared at the neat script.

Anthony Ragno.

Baxter’s face burned.

Angel’s real name was a sign of authenticity. There were only three if these prints left in existence and here, he thought he was getting a collector’s edition of a reprint! But then did that mean…

Baxter ran back to the box and pulled out the body pillow and stared at Angel’s- _Anthony’s_ cheek.

There, preserved by magic, was the imprint of Angel’s kiss in red lipstick.

He swallowed and hovered his fingertips over it. Angel had kissed this pillow. That was his lipstick. That was his handwriting.

He needed to sit down.

Burying his face in his pillow, he couldn’t help but giggle again. The giggles turned to laughter. Laughter turned to cackles as he quickly took pictures of both items to show off their authenticity and uploaded it to the chat.

Baxter hugged his pillow and watched with all the self satisfaction of a demon who successfully screwed someone into handing over their soul as the chat exploded once again. He saw DeerGentleman34’s username show that they were typing something out but after a few minutes of the ellipses showing and disappearing, Baxter turned his attention to stare fondly at his pillow. 

“I am going to treat you like the treasure you are,” he told it. Shame no longer a constant companion, Baxter leaned into Angel’s face and rubbed their noses together.

Baxter sighed happily as he turned to the chat one last time to turn it off when his blood suddenly went cold.

DeerGentleman34 had finally typed out his message.

It didn’t bode well for Baxter at all.

DeerGentleman34: You are invited to the Radio Tower, my good fellow. Everyone, stay tuned.


	3. DeerGentleman34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DeerGentleman34 isn't happy. He isn't happy at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that I commissioned this pic of Angel in his Lady Science outfit!  
> https://aeonsylver.tumblr.com/post/618212434607570944/pin-up-angel-dust-commission-for

Alastor wasn’t used to losing.

Not in the sense that he would flip over the board of monopoly if someone had stolen Boardwalk and Park Ave. from right under his nose. Though Husk swore that he would never again count cards when playing with the Hazbins no matter how hilarious Alastor's face had been when he handed over the last of his colorful paper money to the feline when he landed on the overpriced blue territories.

No, Al wasn't a sore loser.

But this _DrAngler44_ was a bad winner if he ever saw one.

"Computer offend you again, babe?"

Alastor had gotten into a habit of playing with Angel's laptop while he went through his hour-long nighttime ritual of thoroughly bathing himself, drying and dusting his fur and followed by his face routine and ending by brushing his teeth.

The laptop had been a gag gift from Vaggie, who had found it amusing to see the two old men fumble their way trying to figure out how to use it. After getting past the initial set up, Angel was the first to master searching for things and using Helltube. Alastor was more than happy to call it Angel's laptop if it meant he didn’t have to continue embarrassing himself trying to figure the damn thing out.

But then Angel, during their nightly cuddles, mentioned finding an interesting video on Helltube that one of his fans uploaded recently. It was a haul of his merchandise, both recent and vintage.

And the vintage items certainly caught Alastor's attention, but his face had been buried in Angel's chest and he couldn't be bothered to actually look at the video. So, he contently listened to Angel comment on what the doe demon was showing off, smile widening when Angel started to read the comments.

"These sad souls sound like they're envious of the dearie in the picture show," said Alastor through Angel's fluff. 

"It's just a Helltube video, sweetie," corrected Angel, "not a picture show. And hell yeah they are! Did you forget who you're dating? There's hardly no one in Hell that doesn't want a piece of me.

Alastor's mind briefly flashed to Mimzy and other faceless demons who flirted with Angel when he wasn't on the clock. Mimzy got a pass though, she was one of his dearest friends and she only did it to tease him but the others. _Oh, the others..._ His internal sound board shifted through stations as he thought about how he could use this information to torment demons in a way that wouldn't upset Charlie. If the comments were only a taste of what was to come, he could hardly wait to listen as demons wailed in despair after he's secure items they coveted. But how does one go about purchasing these things? Surely, he couldn't be seen walking into pornography film stores. Not because he was ashamed, mind you. Rather, he didn't want to have to break one of Charlie's rules and kill outside of his allotted hunting allowance, no matter how satisfying it would be to rip apart the heathens who bad mouthed his darling.

Oh well, he'd figure it out.

He tilted his head to glance up at his beau's delighted face as he watched the doe demon prattle on and softened his expression. The fact that he'd be silently supporting Angel was a definite plus.

"Holy shit," cried Angel, accidentally jostling Alastor in his excitement, "Aw, fuck. Sorry, baby."

Alastor rolled over on to his side but kept a hand buried in Angel's fluff, "It's no problem at all, cher. I take that you are fond of this particular installment of your rather impressive repertoire?" The demon in the video had unwrapped a collector's edition of Lady Science.

Nodding, Angel turned down the volume but paid careful attention to the goodies that came in the set. "This one was so much fun to do. The director is an incubus, one of Lady Lilith’s personal court even. Shame that Val fired the guy...I really loved working with him."

One of Alastor's ears twitched, "Oh?"

"Yeah, he gave me artistic control in almost all of my films and even let me write this one! It did so well that we did two more." Angel grinned down at Al, "You should really listen to the commentary on that one, it's a hoot."

"Do all of your picture shows have commentary?"

"Some of them, yeah. Well, the fun ones do." Angel glanced down at his thighs where the bruises were covered by his pajama pants, "Mostly the ones Val ain't got his nasty little talons in which, these days, they're few'n between."

After that conversation, Alastor's curiosity led him to borrow a few films from Angel's library and, with Husk's reluctant help, found said commentary.

"I'd ask why you're watching porn of your boyfriend banging other guys but quite frankly I don’t give a fuck," grumbled Husk as he took a seat next to him.

Alastor paused the video and gave the feline a side glance, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"What? It's not like I'm going to beat off with you here and I know your virgin ass isn’t going to get off to this either."

Eyes and smile sharpening, Alastor said, "My good fellow, the implication that you are going to, as you crassly put, it beat off as soon as I leave did not go unnoticed. I am _not_ going to let you watch my beau in the throes of ecstasy."

Husk snorted, "Why not? All of hell has."

"They're not my friends, Husker. Now, go away. I'd hate to cut our friendship short because you lust after my darling."

At this, Husk spat out his beer, "I- I don't—You know what, I'm not drunk enough to unpack that one. You enjoy," he squinted at the title, "Angel in The Babysitter."

"I intend to, old sport~"

One film had turned into two and three, five, until Alastor watched well over half of the videos in Angel's collection.

Who knew Angel was so beautiful when he was genuinely happy and having fun without the use of drugs? Ah, he did! But it was still refreshing to see him this happy when at work.

It was so endearing that he couldn’t help but want to see more. Unfortunately, there were only so many films left in Angel's library and the newer stuff had Valentino written all over it. So once again enlisting Husk's help, Alastor took advantage to begin his new endeavor and learned how to use the laptop to find where to buy Angel's earlier work.

"You know you can always ask him to get you more...fucking addict." The last part was muttered under his breath so Alastor ignored it. After all it wasn't an addiction and if it was, well, there were worse things to be addicted to than wanting to hear Angel's witty comments and joyous laughter.

"Or you can watch the actual porn with him and have him comment IRL." Both men turned to see Cherrie grinning at them, "What? The princess said I could visit with my bestie so long it was in the parlor. Bet she didn’t know there were a couple of old horny motherfuckers in here already."

Slamming the laptop shut, Alastor picked it up and made his way out, "What you do with your mother is your business. Now if you excuse me, I have things I need to win."

Angel found out because there was no way his sales suddenly boosting both on the Studio's website and on auction sites went unnoticed by Val who asked him to his office and nervously informed him that all future productions were going to be overseen by the incubus director Angel was so fond of.

That had been a few months ago and Alastor usually always had that air of self-satisfaction that Angel typically attributed to an amazing orgasm but Al wasn't one to do that and his self-satisfaction came from securing items lesser demons wanted to get their repulsive hands on.

Those nights always resulted in heated make out sessions and some light petting on Alastor's part and ended in cuddled sleep.

Tonight, however, when Angel stepped out of the bathroom, he found Alastor glaring at the computer screen face void of a smile before carefully and slowly typing with his two index fingers.

Angel covered his mouth to hide his endeared smile, "Computer offend you again, babe?"

"Not the computer," muttered Alastor, his brow furrowed in concentration as he continued to type out his message in the chat of the auctioning website he frequented, "Some imbecile is flaunting the lot I wished to procure."

"Aw, I'm sorry, doll." Walking up behind his disgruntled beau, Angle draped his arms around Alastor's shoulders and rested his chin between his fluffy ears, giggling as they twitched in response, "You know I can just go through the Studio Vault and steal ya whatever you want. Not like Val actually keeps track of my older work anyway."

Alastor stopped typing and glanced up at Angel, "You mean you can find me this beautiful photograph of yourself? And the corresponding body pillow?" He pointed at the images DrAngler44 uploaded, "I loathe the idea of this creature having these photos of you but I admit that it is wholly because I have just the perfect spot for them in my office at the radio tower."

When Angel didn't respond, Alastor frowned and spun around on his chair to tug Angel onto his lap, "Mon ange?"

"I haven't seen these in years," replied Angel, still staring at pictures. "Hells, this was the very first time I ever let my stupid feet be photographed. I had to beg Val to destroy most the of the copies and cut the photo off at the feet. You know there are only like 3 of these, right?" Ignoring the sudden burst of static, he counted off who had the other two copies, Vox has one cause, of course the asshole had to have my feet in his possession and Lucifer has the other one cause Lilith thought I looked cute."

The static grew worse behind him and, now that he thought about it, maybe he shouldn't have brought Vox up. Angel felt Alastor tightened his hold on him, "You ok, baby?"

"Can you help me write my message," gritted out Alastor through his smiling teeth. Angel typed it out much quicker and sent it with Alastor's approval.

Alastor got up and carried his beau to bed where he tucked Angel in much to the spider's protest, "What about you?"

"Oh, I'll be back soon, cher. Vox has something I want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from my tumblr:
> 
> Alastor buys collector editions of the films Angel genuinely enjoyed participating in. When asked why, he gives these three reasons:
> 
> 1\. He wants to show his beau that even though the films themselves do almost nothing for him, he still appreciates Angel having fun and wants to support his work.  
> 2\. He actually quite likes the bloopers and behind the scenes commentary. It’s a plus that, after learning this, Val stops showing up to most of Angel’s shoots which strangely enough results in higher grossing films. 
> 
> And the third reason, and his grin is just a tad too wide for this reason to be as endearing as the rest, is because he enjoys the sounds of the despair he hones in on through radios and cellphones across hell when his online bids wins him the most coveted of his beau’s limited edition merchandise.


	4. It's Redemption Time~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor discovers something amazing. Angel discovers something about his beau that is endearing only to him. The Hazbins suffer from second hand embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry, about the tardiness of this chapter. I had some work stuff I needed to catch up on.  
> I'd like to thank all of y'all for leaving kind comments and I'm so happy that y'all liked this story as much as I do! Honestly, didn't expect the response it has gotten but I am so grateful for it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> The song Angel sings is modified for the story but it's pretty much the song It's Party Time from Hotel Transylvania 3

It was well past midnight by the time Alastor returned to the hotel. His suit was covered in Vox’s blue blood, but he had his poster in a new frame in his Radio Tower office and a body pillow of Angel dressed as Persephone tucked under his arm, so all was right in the world.

Until the lights suddenly flickered on, and Charlie and Vaggie stood before him as soon as he locked the hotel door behind him. Both were wearing disappointed expressions, Vaggie’s was shaded with annoyance but that was neither here nor there.

Charlie made a show of looking at her watch before she said, “Do you have any idea what time it is, young man?”

Alastor blinked once then laughed, “Darling, I am hardly a young—”

“I’m older than you, Al. Now, I ask again. Do you have any idea what time it is? Curfew is at ten and bedtime is at 11.” She pointed to her watch to emphasize the time, “Now, where on earth were you?”

“And why are you covered in blood,” asked Vaggie, eyeing the now purple stains in his suit. Her gaze shifted to the body pillow and she scowled, “Great, so _you’re_ the reason all those dirty coupons for free shipping are showing up in the mail. I was wondering why we were getting catalogues from Lilith’s Garden and Den of Iniquity. Do you have any idea how bad it looks for the hotel whenever we get porn shit delivered to our mailbox?”

“There’s coupons,” asked Alastor as he walked around the two to poke his staff at the trash bin.

Vaggie slapped her forehead, “ _That’s_ what concerns you?”

“I wouldn’t call it concern, per se, but free shipping is never a bad thing.”

Frustrated that her questions had gone unanswered, Charlie cried out, “Al, you’re grounded!”

Alastor stopped poking at the trash bin and snapped his head around, smiling teeth bared, “Excuse me?”

“Y-you heard me.” Charlie lifted her chin, “I’m grounding you. No hunting allowance for the rest of the month.”

“Oh, is that all?” Alastor’s head snapped back and he continued let out a happy bleat when he found the coupons and catalogue book, “No, matter. I’ve already had my pound of flesh. Vox’s face when I manifested in his bedroom was amusing enough.” He motioned to his pillow, “And my spoils from the hunt were _more_ than satisfying to obtain.”

“You’re online shopping privileges are also revoked until the end of the month.”

Alastor’s inner soundboard created a record scratch as his brows furrowed, “Now, see here, darling. I’m your business partner, not some silly patron. You can’t ground me!”

Charlie stood her ground, “Maybe you’re not my patron but you do live here and-and if you’re going to live under my roof, then you’re gonna have to live by my rules! Now march on up those stairs, change your clothes and brush your teeth and get yourself to bed.”

“Is that an order?”

“…Yes.”

Scowling, Alastor looked over at Vaggie but the moth demon crossed her arms over her chest and stood by her girlfriend.

Right, no sympathy there.

And really, it wasn’t as if the rest of the month was all too long of a wait. He’d survived before online shopping; he’d survive this infantine punishment.

Or so he thought.

The next day Alastor was feeling board. Dangerous still, Alastor was also feeling lonely. The feeling all together wasn’t foreign to him, but it had been a several good years since he felt this lonely. Not since his sponsorship of the hotel and even less so after he began his relationship with Angel.

As it was, Angel was not available to keep him company now, what with having been enlisted by Charlie to help her make a commercial for the hotel. Alastor had jumped at the opportunity to lend his services, but it was a unanimous vote to keep him out of it.

Well, almost unanimous.

His beau had been put out by the fact that Al couldn't participate but Charlie argued that it was for the best. After all what sane soul would willingly sleep under the same roof as the notorious Radio Demon. Alastor took the rejection I stride, claiming to be much too busy to really give it his all anyway. Boredom quickly overtook him when he realized that he wasn’t allowed to entertain himself with his new hobby. Alastor cursed himself for not thinking of just teleporting up to his and Angel’s room instead of walking through the front doors.

Sighing, he took one of the catalogues and sat down when a sudden thrill ran down his spine. Alastor did a quick glance around for Shadow, rolling his eyes when he realized the traitor was nowhere to be found, “Of course you're never around when I need you. Where did you run off to and what did you see that made us react like that?"

Alastor's eyes turned into dials as he tuned into every radio in the hotel, searching for the disturbance and his slippery shadow who had sensed him looking for it, and began a game of cat and mouse.

"Why you little sneak! Just wait until I get my hands on- You dare laugh at your master?!" Alastor reached into the void, fully intending to rip Shadow away from whatever mischievous adventure it had the audacity of having without him and throwing him into the Boo Box for a time out. Angel's shadow might be sore with him for stealing away its playmate, but it'd get over it by dinner. What Alastor hadn't expected was for his shadow's cool hands to grip his and pull him in.

He fell unceremoniously onto his shadow, but Angel’s was nowhere to be found. Gripping his shadow by the collar he shook it as he gritted, “Yer gonna regret-”

Shadow Al’s lips curled like the Cheshire before he forced Alastor to look through the railing’s bars by shoving his head forward, ignoring his ridiculous master’s growls and threats. He would be thanking him for the sight he was about to witness soon enough.

“Alright, Angel,” called Charlie as she motioned Razzle and Dazzle to put the finishing touches on the walls. With a snap of her fingers, the room quieted down. She shuffled her feet giddily and shouted, “Take it from the top!”

From the stage, under a plumage of black and red feathers, Angel shouted back, “Sure thing, toots~”

Angel’s shadow dispersed into a band of smaller shadows and picked up several instruments. Music erupted through the hall as the feather fans lifted themselves one by one until Angel himself was revealed.

Alastor gasped quietly and gripped the bars, lifting himself onto his knees to get a better look at his beau who was dressed in the grey pant suit he had given him when they first met sans jacket. His white dress shirt’s sleeves were rolled to the elbows and fluff spilled out from the unbuttoned portions of his shirt and waist coat.

Silver microphone in hand, Angel deepened his voice into a smooth baritone, “There’s a place ya’ve gotta be, far from Hell’s calamity. And it’s waiting over here for you and me.”

A golden hole appeared in front of him and Angel jumped in, Razzle following him through with a camera in hand.

Dazzle switched on the giant screen on the wall and Alastor watched as Angel strutted up the hotel’s stairs outside, “Gonna take your soul for a ride, but first you’ve got ta come inside. There’s vacancy at the Hazbin Hotel tonight”

Angel winked into the camera and opened the Hotel’s doors, “So pack up, check in, and get ready to begin.”

Charlie was already waiting for him dressed in a doorman’s uniform. She giggled as Angel took her into his arms and danced the same choreography Alastor had when he first arrived, “Take my advice, toss the dice. The princess is doin’ great things over here, so relax and just unwind, leave the sinning all behind. Get ready, cause redemption starts tonight~”

Both fell through another portal and Alastor watched as the screen filtered through shots of the guest suits available for reservation, a pan shot of the greenhouse and pool that was recently installed on the roof at Angel’s suggestion.

Angel appeared again, this time leaning against the bar with a martini glass in one hand, “Don’t worry bout over lords during your stay. Here, the big fish ain’t allowed to play. We guarantee you’ll be safe both day and night.”

He downed his drink and winked at the camera, “Grab your tux and shine your shoes. Tell your friends to spread the news and get ready cause redemption starts tonight!

“So, pack up, check in, and get ready to begin.” A final portal opened bellow his feet and he fell through, this time appearing on the stage. He sashayed his hips, dancing with his microphone stand and oh how Alastor wished that it were _him_ dancing with Angel, “Take my advice, toss the dice. Baby, winning here ain’t no sin, so relax and just unwind. Leave the sinning all behind.”

Their eyes finally met when Angel finally felt Alastor’s stare. Angel quickly took in his beau’s fluffed up ears, the slight flush in his face, the wide-eyed boyish wonder in his expression. But most importantly, he caught sight of Alastor’s coat moving from the insistent tail wagging.

Angel’s face split with a charming smile, and Alastor’s loud curse when it was blocked by Dazzle as the goat demon flew up with the camera to capture it was drowned out by Angel’s final lines, “So, get ready…it’s redemption time~”

Angel belted out the last note. His voice deep and sultry and caressing Alastor in all the right ways. He teleported himself as soon as the last noted ended and scooped up Angel to spin them both, “Bravo, darling, bravo! That was extraordinary, cher! Why did you never say you could sing like that? And I see you kept the suit.”

Laughing, Angel gently pushed himself away from Alastor, “Yeah, I kept it. It’s a nice suit.”

“Then I will conjure up some more!”

“Aha, Al, you don’t gotta trouble yerself with that. I’ve got more clothes than I know what to do with.”

“It’s no trouble at all. Why think of the possibilities. We can get pinstripes and—”

Husk interrupted, “Alright, alright. We get it, you two love each other. Now scram, Alastor. You ain’t supposed to be down here.”

Sensing the sudden tension, Charlie intervened before things escalated, “We may actually be done for the commercial. Vaggie and I are just gonna edit it and splice. Maybe we could do another run on the song, though? Just audio, in case we need to layer it to the video.” She tilted her head up to the stage, “Do you mind doing just the song again, Angel?”

Angel rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t know, Princess, I’ve sang it like six times already. Can’t you just like extract the song from what you already have or something like that?”

“Oh, please do sing the song again, cher,” asked Alastor, “I’d very much like to hear your lovely voice.”

“Fine, but I’m only doing it cause you asked,” said Angel, fondly shaking his head.

Alastor’s sound board released audience cheers and he made his way to sit next to Husk near the snack table.

The feline gave him a side glare and whispered, “If you’re going to stand next to me, you better not pop another boner. Or I swear to the unholy lord that I will take my chances and hurl you back to whatever circle you crawled out of.”

Alastor chuckled and whispered back, “I have not the slightest idea what you’re going on about. You know I don’t—” He cut himself off as the music started up again and this time Angel was singing just for him. His voice enveloped his senses in a way that blurred everything and everyone else.

When the song was over, Alastor stood up to clap but Husk immediately pulled him to sit back down by his coattail. Alastor glared at Husk and stood back up, slipping out of his coat when his friend attempted to stop him. He ignored Charlie’s gasp and Vaggie’s curses. He ignored Nifty’s giggles and Razzle and Dazzle’s awkward coughs.

Angel accepted the hug and praises, and wisely kept his mouth shut about whatever was poking his thigh. And not for the first time, he was thankful that he was blessed with the privilege to witness the mighty Radio Demon, Alastor, be so god damn cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most if not all of what happened in this chapter is based on some prompts I've sent my friend on tumblr. We got a chuckle out of the possibility of Alastor being completely oblivious about the fact that he might enjoy Angel's voice a little too much.
> 
> The song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6lfeQYec7c
> 
> *Edit: I was sad to delete the part where Alastor played a recording of Angel saying "This Hotel is a fucking nightmare" as he stomped up the stairs lol


End file.
